When The Dead Awoke/Chapter 7
Chapter 7 of Jesus' When The Dead Awoke Chapter 7 The group is thrown around in the RV viscously as they slide into the roadblock, which is made of mostly wooden barricades and three old presumably broken cars. "Guys, theirs quite a few of them things comin' from that alley over there!" Josh yells as he points out of the broken window. Elliot rubs the side of his head, its bleeding. Not enough to worry but enough that its making his vision slightly disoriented. Kyle grabs his rifle from the floor and rubs his eyes before trying to turn the key. It starts up almost immediately. "It's still good, guys. Lets get outta here!" Kyle yells back to them as he turns the RV around to come face to face with the men who had shot at them earlier, in their Jeep. All pointing their assault rifles at the RV. "Holy fuck." "Grab your weapons, guys. We're gonna definitely need them now." Elliot says as he finally regains well enough eyesight. The leader of the small group steps out of the Jeep and slowly walks towards the RV, smiling. "You. Fucked. Up." he says as his men pick off a few undead which were getting too close. They then follow the leader. "You killed Daniel, you sorry bastards!" another one of the men yells. "What're we gonna do, Elliot?" Scott asks as he holds his Glock close to his chest. "I...I don't know, kid. Just hold on." Elliot says, aiming his rifle at the door. "Tony, man. Maybe we should just let these folks go. We sorta did provoke them." one of the bandits says to the leader. "Quit being a little pussy, George. We rule these streets. People need to pay when they fuck with us." Tony says back to George, angrily. "I gotta agree with George, Tony. I didn't sign up for killing innocent people." a large African-American man says. "Really, Paul. You too?" another member says. George and Paul step back and aim their assault rifles at the other four men. "The fuck are you two cowards doing?!" Tony yells back them as they pull up their guns to George and Paul. The RV door slams open as Kyle, Ted, Elliot and Michelle rush out with their weapons pointing to the backs of the four men. A few undead come from both sides of the RV. "Shit!" Ted says as he points his gun at one and shoots it right above the eye. One of the men turns and points his gun at Ted but is shot through the spine by Paul. "Ahhh!" the man cries out as another turns around to aim at Kyle but is also shot, this time in the head by George. "Get the fuck down, now!" Kyle yells at Tony and the other remaining man. Both men get to their knees and throw their guns to the side. "So, what? You gonna kill us now, Paul? What about you George? Bunch of fucking puss-" the mans words are cut off by a shot in the back of the head by Kyle. Tony chuckles. "And then there was one." Undead start to surround the area as the group starts picking them off. Three approach the backs of George and Paul. They both turn around and start fighting them off as more approach. Even more are now approaching the ones near the RV. Tony makes a run for it, knocking both George and Paul down with his massive shoulders and running towards the Jeep. He gets in and turns the key as Paul opens fire at the windshield, hitting Tony in his left arm, just under the shoulder. "Ahh! Fuckers!" he says as he turns the Jeep around and speeds off. "Guess you two are coming with!" Elliot says as he and the others run inside the RV. George and Paul look at each other and nod, then run towards the RV. As soon as the two enter, they speed off down a small back road that was just behind where the Jeep was parked. They are all breathing quite heavily now. "Why'd you help us?" an exhausted Ted asks. "We were with them for awhile. Encountered a few people but all were hostile and we had reasons to kill them. You're the first people that haven't given us trouble first. I guess Tony was always that way. Just never had the chance to show it." George says, looking around at everyone. "I'm Paul, this is George." The others give their names. "So, do we have any plan yet of where we are going, Kyle?" Elliot asks, sitting back in the passenger seat. "Where would you like me to go?" Kyle snaps back at Elliot. "You always ask and you have no ideas." "Maybe another place like the mechanics shop. Just somewhere to maybe make more of a permanent home." Ted suggests. "Or a camp." Josh suggests. "A farm." Suzie also suggests. "A farm. Not bad...anyone know of any big farms in the area?" Kyle says. "I do, actually. Place where my cousin worked. Owner died just before all of this. Probably still empty. We got lots of land to make sure none of them things are coming and big enough space for us all to stay." Paul says. "Perfect, is it past this town?" Elliot asks. "Yeah, 'bout two miles from here. If that." Paul says relaxing back in the seat. "So were there anymore men in your group." Scott asks, looking at George. "Oh shit, yeah. Lots. twenty five at the least." George says, now worried. "Enough that, God forbid they find us, would wipe us the fuck out." Paul adds on. Characters -Ted -Scott -Elliot -Kyle -Michelle -Josh -Suzie -George -Paul -Tony -Four unnamed men Deaths -Four unnamed men